


stay close to me

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Alexander comes back to his and Thomas' home after weeks of being away.





	stay close to me

**Author's Note:**

> i love jamilton why do i ship everything? but enjoy, i just wanted some bantery married couple fluff.

Alexander enters their house in New York with a loud yawn, his suitcase in his hand. He closes the door behind him, thinking about how he had to go for work to D.C. for weeks; he had missed his husband in all that time, even though what they do best is argue when they're together physically.

"Thomas?" he says, and he comes out of the dining room with a plate with mac and cheese as his eyes snap open. "I missed you!" he exclaims. He thought all too much about how his lips tasted, and he ate up the selfies Thomas sent, with his vibrant lipstick and eyeliner. He loves him so much, he still can't believe he pretended to hate him once.

"I'm glad," he deadpans, putting the plate on the sofa and hugging Alexander tightly. He's so much taller than him that Alexander wants to just kiss him senseless, for him to lean down so their lips can meet. When they pull away it's exactly what Thomas does, craning his neck and their lips joining. He's missed him so much he lets out a soft moan against his lips, melting as he pulls himself closer to his husband.

They sit down on the sofa, their hands joining as Alexander goes on Thomas' lap. "So, did you miss me?" he mutters, his voice high and needy. Thomas kissed him, yes, but he hasn't expressed how much he missed him, and he just wants to know, a bit of anxiety slamming against his heart again and again.

"I mean, getting a break from you was nice," Thomas says, deadpanning again, and Alexander says 'man, fuck you' under his breath while his husband laughs. It's such a beautiful sound, the way he throws his head back before threading his fingers on his curly, frizzy hair.

"We had Skype calls every other day, you definitely did not get a break from me," Alexander replies, a smile on his lips as he closes the space between their bodies, his legs feeling too long.

"And that you ranted about Trump for half an hour in one of them..." Thomas adds, and Alexander feels his cheeks redden. "And then you talked about how you wanted to eat Laurens' ass."

"Listen, it's not my fault he's so attractive! And that he's got a great ass!" he replies, growing redder by the second, putting his hand on Thomas' chest and shaking his head. "You know I'm not cheating on you, though, right?"

"I'm aware," Thomas laughs, putting his hand on Alexander's hair, petting it softly. "I love you, you mess of a human." He kisses his cheek and Alexander knows he's loving his cologne.

"Love you too, arrogant prick."

"That's _you_."

Alexander turns up his nose before they laugh in sync. He buries his face on his husband's neck and smiles against it, loving how his hair tickles him.

"But I did miss you, Alex. Like how we are right now... I missed snuggling."

"That's the cutest thing you've ever said to me in the five years we've been together," he tells him, trying to keep a straight face as he pulls away and looks at him.

Thomas has that amused glint in his dark eyes, and God, he looks so beautiful. "Do you not remember what I wrote you for Valentine's Day a year ago?"

Alexander shrugs. "I actually don't," he replies, a teasing smile on his lips.

Thomas shakes his head and puts his hand on Alexander's hair as he pulls him closer, their lips meeting as Alexander closes his eyes and lets out a quiet groan against Thomas' mouth. It's warm and wet and he loves how Thomas' lips taste like strawberries from his lipstick, and he's absolutely in love.

When Thomas pulls away, Alexander brushes his ring against the other man's, and they smile. He's still so glad they're married, two years after the ceremony.


End file.
